icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
United States National Senior Hockey Championships
The Amateur Athletic Union conducted annual National Ice Hockey Championships from 1931–1948, except during most of the World War II years. Starting in 1938, the Amateur Hockey Association of the United States (USA Hockey) also arranged a championship. Although the federation organized an open senior championship until 2011, it was much less prestigious after 1953, when the top minor league teams stopped competing in the tournament. After 2000, the competitions were known as Adult instead of Senior. US Senior Champions AAU Championship *1931: Brooklyn Crescent AC *1932: Atlantic City Sea Gulls *1933: Atlantic City Sea Gulls *1934: Detroit White Stars *1935: Chicago Baby Ruths *1936: no tournament *1937: Boston Olympics *1938: Boston Olympics *1939: Cleveland American Legion *1940: Minnesota Golden Gophers *1941: New York St. Nicholas *1942: Boston College Eagles *1943-1946: no tournament *1947: Hanover Indians *1948: Colgate Raiders AHAUS/USA Hockey Championship ;Senior Open *1938: Hershey Bears *1939: New York Rovers *1940: Detroit Holzbaugh Ford *1941: Atlantic City Sea Gulls *1942: New York Rovers *1943: U.S. Coast Guard Cutters *1944: U.S. Coast Guard Cutters *1945: Seattle Ironmen *1946: Vancouver Canucks *1947: Boston Olympics *1948: Toledo Mercurys *1949: Spokane Flyers *1950: Spokane Flyers & Chatham Maroons *1951: Toledo Mercurys *1952: Johnstown Jets *1953: Cincinnati Mohawks *1954: Great Falls Americans *1986: Minneapolis, MN *1987: Bloomington, MN *1989: Bloomington, MN *1990: Team Alaska *1991: Anchorage, AK *1992: Alaska Gold Kings *1993: Chicago Chargers *1994: Anchorage, AK ;Senior Elite *1995: Alaska Gold Kings *1996: New York St. Nicks *1997: Minneapolis Buck's Unpainted *1998: New York St. Nicks *1999: Bloomington Buck's Unpainted *2000: Minneapolis Buck's Unpainted *2001: Bloomington Buck's Unpainted *2002: New York St. Nicks *2003: New York St. Nicks *2004: Buck's Furniture *2005: New York St. Nicks *2006: Fox Cities Ice Dogs *2007: Wright Homes *2008: Wright Homes ;Senior U.S. *1947: Lake Placid Roamers *1948: Rhode Island Scarlets *1949: St. Paul 7-Up *1950: Lewiston Bates Mill *1951: Crookston Pirates *1952: Hibbing Riggio Flyers *1953: Cambridge Feloney *1954: Berlin Maroons *1955: New Haven Delise Coffee *1956: Portage Lake Pioneers *1957: Minneapolis Bungalows *1958: Rochester Mustangs *1959: Brockton Wetzels *1960: Rockland Estes *1961: Rockland Estes *1962: Rockland Estes *1963: Arlington Acadians *1964: St. Louis Park Stephens Buick *1965: Green Bay Bobcats *1966: St. Louis Park Stephens Buick *1967: Berlin Maroons *1968: Berlin Maroons *1986: Minneapolis, MN *1987: Detroit, MI *1989: St. Paul, MN *1990: Chicago, IL *1991: Chicago, IL *1992: Chicago, IL *1993: Illinois Selects *1994: New York St. Nicks *1995: Minneapolis Buck's Unpainted *1996: Detroit State Utility *1997: Minneapolis Green Mill *1998: Sun Valley Suns *1999: Portage Lake Pioneers *2000: Detroit State Utility *2001: Seattle Indians *2002: Calumet Wolverines *2003: Detroit State Utility *2004: Seattle Indians *2005: Portage Lake, MI *2006: Mosinee Paper Makers *2007: Portage Lake, MI *2008: Mosinee Paper Makers *2009: Fond du Lac Bears *2010: Green Bay Deacons ;Adult Full Checking *2011: Detroit Raters ;Intermediate Open *1948: Detroit Hettche Spitfiters *1951: Clinton Comets *1952: Clinton Comets *1953: Clinton Comets *1954: New York Blue Line *1955: Warroad Lakers *1962: Syracuse Stars *1966: Lake Placid Roamers *1968: Ann Arbor, MI *1969: Lima Chargers *1971: Lima Chargers ;Intermediate U.S. *1959: Minneapolis Royal 58 *1962: Chicago Blades *1963: Eagle River Northernaires *1964: Eagle River Northernaires *1965: St. Paul Como Rec *1966: South St. Paul Packers *1967: St. Cloud Rockets *1968: Mounds Park, MN *1969: Taconite Hornets *1970: St. Paul North Star Gasoline *1971: St. Paul Park Kostkas *1972: South St. Paul Kaposias Steers *1973: St. Paul Park Kostkas ;Intermediate *1974: St. Paul Park Kostkas *1975: St. Louis Park Kostkas *1976: No champion declared *1977: St. Paul Park *1978: Redford, MI *1980: Lansing Campbell Catering *1981: Lansing Campbell Catering *1982: Detroit Griffon Sports *1983: Fairbanks, AK (Senior/Intermediate) *1984: Minneapolis, MN (Senior/Intermediate) *1985: Minneapolis, MN Participating Leagues (1930-1953) These were among the leagues to enter teams in the championships between 1930 and 1953: *Eastern Hockey League *International Hockey League *Metropolitan Amateur Hockey League *Michigan-Ontario League *Michigan-Ontario-Wisconsin League *Northern Amateur League *Pacific Coast Hockey League *Southern California Hockey League *Western International Hockey League Championships *1930-31 United States National Senior Championship *1931-32 United States National Senior Championship *1932-33 United States National Senior Championship *1933-34 United States National Senior Championship *1934-35 United States National Senior Championship *1935-36 United States National Senior Championship *1936-37 United States National Senior Championship *1937-38 United States National Senior Championship *1938-39 United States National Senior Championship *1939-40 United States National Senior Championship *1940-41 United States National Senior Championship *1941-42 United States National Senior Championship *1942-43 United States National Senior Championship *1943-44 United States National Senior Championship *1944-45 United States National Senior Championship *1945-46 United States National Senior Championship *1946-47 United States National Senior Championship *1947-48 United States National Senior Championship *1948-49 United States National Senior Championship *1949-50 United States National Senior Championship *1950-51 United States National Senior Championship *1951-52 United States National Senior Championship *1952-53 United States National Senior Championship *1953-54 United States National Senior Championship Sources *USA Hockey - National Champions Category:United States Senior Hockey